Shouldn't Be Here
by animejunky78
Summary: Inuyasha is looking through Kagome's room when he finds a love letter.  It's not from him, but from one person he did not expect.  Inspired by an Alanis Morissette song.


**Shouldn't Be Here**

Note: This is based on a song by Alanis Morissette. It's a hidden track after You Oughta Know (Alternate track), on the Jagged Little Pill album. It's a vocal track only. It's pretty cool, and this came to mind when I heard it today.

Inuyasha leapt from inside the well and quickly made his way across the shrine courtyard. He effortlessly bounded from the ground to the second story balcony railing that was just outside of Kagome's window. His golden eyes scanned the room quickly, and found no sign of the priestess that he came in search of. His clawed hand gently pushed the window open, and he jumped softly onto the carpeted floor below. The room smelled strongly of the miko, and Inuyasha took a deep breath in. The hanyou looked over the room again, and found it was rather boring. It was neat and clean as it usually was. Nothing out of the ordinary. With a huff of agitation he took up his normal seat in front of her small bed. Propping the Tetsaiga against his shoulder the inu hanyou attempted to doze off, but found it harder then he thought. So, instead he stared ahead at her desk. Before long he found his eyes wandering around the room, and taking in some of the finer details.

A small bit of red fabric was sticking out of her closet door. He tried to ignore it at first, but it didn't take long for his curiosity to get the better of him. Then he was at the closet, and pushing the door aside to find what the red fabric belonged too. It was simply the edge of a scarf. The inside of her closet smelled very strongly of Kagome. He sniffed around to find the source of it. His nose led him to a basket on the floor that contained several garments of clothing. The articles of clothing appeared be just tossed in, and with no order to them. This must be her 'dirty clothes' he thought to himself. That's why her scent is so strong on them. That's when a small lacy piece of material caught his eye, resting innocently at the top of the basket. Inuyasha took them carefully with one clawed finger and held them close to his face. When he suddenly realized that it was a pair of her undergarments; he blushed crimson and tossed them back quickly. With a clap of the door he closed the closet again. Turning back to her room he saw something sticking out from under the bottom of her footboard. Curious about this new item be came in closer to investigate.

The round fuzzy object poked out from under the bed. Teasing at his inquisitive nature. Upon further investigation he found it was just a teddy bears foot that had been haphazardly pushed under the bed. Inuyasha was beginning to think that Kagome was maybe not as neat as she first seems. The idea brought a crooked smile to his lips. That had to be a part of her charm though, and that made him smile warmly about the miko. He continued his investigation around her room. A lost earring backing was found in the carpeting. Her stash of perfumes, a collection of manga, and her makeup were all looked through carefully. The hanyou made his way to her desk. He had seen her studying at this desk so many times he couldn't count them all. What lessons or homework assignments were sitting out, left behind by the forgetful girl? He ran his fingers over the clean surface of the desk. Nothing lay out for him to look at, and he was almost disappointed. That's when it caught his attention.

A corner of off-white paper was sticking out of a letter box on the top of her desk. At first he didn't pay it much mind, but it bothered him for some strange reason. There was something oddly familiar about that piece of paper, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He tried to resist the argue to read it. It could be private after all. The little corner of paper teased him; it almost begged him to read it. After about ten minutes of fighting with himself about it, he had finally decided. Without hesitation he snatched the alluring paper from it's box. As the hanyou held the paper in his hand he felt certain that this paper was familiar, but as before he could not place his finger on what made it so. Maybe it smelled familiar, or looked familiar, or felt familiar. Inuyasha was just not certain. So, instead of dwelling on it he carefully unfolded the paper and began to read.

_My dearest koi,_

_ How I have missed you near me. Your sweet lips pressed against mine in a passion that can not be hidden. The softness of your skin against mine in the dark. How I long to have you near to me again. The time that we must be apart is agonizing to me, and I find it disheartening each time you must leave me. I find myself wishing to come and whisk you away from everyone and everything, so that I may keep you all to myself. One day I will make that happen, and when I do you will remain at my side for all time. The two of us together, wrapped in our overwhelming passion for one another. On that night you will moan my name in such sweet tones, that it will echo to the heavens. I will ravage your body the whole night through, and you will still beg me for more. You are the most passionate lover, and I find myself not wanting. Your love is the only thing that occupies my mind, and overwhelms my senses. Nothing has ever been difficult for one such as I, but I have found our forced separation the one thing that I can not overcome. You have cast your spell over me well, my love. I am your willing servant and eagerly await our reunion._

_Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West_

Inuyasha stood with his mouth gapping open. How could this be? When his thoughts had gathered enough, he had to confirm this information. There was no doubt that the letter was from his brother, and written by his own hand. That was what was familiar to him, but was unable to place. It's not often that he had received any letters from his brother, and it was not the first thing he thought of. Especially, being written to Kagome. That was the next thing he had to confirm. He refolded the letter. The seal on the letter was his brothers. Inuyasha took a deep breath before he turned the letter over. He read the name on the smooth side of the letter, and read it again. Then one more time. It was addressed to Kagome. His Kagome. Inuyasha set the letter down on the desk in stunned silence. He looked at the letter in shock and disbelief.

Then the anger welled up inside him. It grew and grew, until he was about ready to rip the whole room apart. Just as suddenly as the rage surged, it subsided as well. He thought about the words of his brother, and how in love he was. The miko had tamed the beast that was his brother. It was shocking, and his own fault too. His memories wandered to all the times that he had left Kagome to be by Kikyo's side. How many times had Miroku, Sango, _and_ Shippou told him that he needed to decide, and yet he never did. It was inevitable that she would give up on him, and find love somewhere else.

Inuyasha turned toward the window. His head hanging low, he pushed the window open, put one foot on the sill before he leapt out of the room, and back down the well. It was over for the two of them now. She was obviously trying to spare his feelings, and waiting for him to choose Kikyo. It was time. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be by her side anymore.


End file.
